Esmeralda da Luz
by SuperCream
Summary: Tentando revelar os segredos de seu passado, a equipe de aventureiros Esmeralda da Luz é perseguida por Eggman. Agora eles devem descobrir o motivo dos ataques do cientista.
1. Prólogo Os aventureiros

** Prólogo - Os aventureiros**

Em uma floresta, uma equipe de aventureiros caminha.

A líder da equipe é Daisy the Light Fox, uma raposa marrom, com cabelos da mesma cor, olhos azuis bem escuros, vestido azul mais claro que os olhos com duas faixas brancas, botas da mesma cor do vestido com uma faixa branca, duas pulseiras azuis e luvas brancas. Ela leva uma mochila azul nas costas.

Embora tenha apenas 11 anos, é muito habilidosa e sabe como ajudar qualquer um em necessidades. Não sabe lutar muito bem, mas é ótima em acrobacias.

Katherine Lifestar, uma coelha marrom claro, de olhos azuis muito claros e uma mancha marrom escura em volta deles, vestido amarelo com uma faixa prateada, sapatos da mesma cor do vestido com fivela prateada, uma viseira amarela e azul, luvas brancas e mochila amarela, é a integrante mais inteligente e mais nova da equipe, tendo apenas 10 anos. Seu computador de bolso e seus conhecimentos são sempre de grande ajuda. Quando tinha 2 meses, seus pais desapareceram. Ela foi adotada pelos pais de Robert.

Robert Lifestar, um ouriço roxo, de olhos verdes bem escuros, camiseta azul de manga comprida, calça e luvas pretas, sapatos vermelhos e uma mochila roxa, é o membro mais velho da equipe, com 13 anos. É corajoso e não pensa duas vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa. Tem um carinho especial pela irmã.

A equipe é conhecida como Esmeralda da Luz, e viajam pelo mundo por razões desconhecidas. A floresta onde se encontram é chamada Leaf Forest. Daisy pergunta a Katherine:

–Qual é o caminho que devemos seguir agora, Katherine?

–Seguindo o mapa, - Katherine olha um mapa em seu computador de bolso - Saindo dessa floresta chegaremos a uma cidade, seguiremos para Green Hill e... - Katherine é interrompida por Daisy.

–Não diga mais nada. É hora de voltar pra casa.


	2. Capítulo 1 O ataque

**1 – O ataque**

Os três continuam avançando pela floresta, em silêncio. Daisy nota um certo desânimo em Robert. Então pergunta, quebrando o silêncio:

–Robert, tudo bem?

Nenhuma resposta.

–Robert?

Dessa vez, Robert responde sem olhar para Daisy:

–Você sabe que não...

–Como assim eu sei? – pergunta Daisy, um pouco surpresa.

Robert olha para Daisy dessa vez, e Daisy pode notar a expressão de raiva em seu rosto:

–É claro que sabe! Você diz "voltar pra casa", mas do que adianta? – Robert abaixa a cabeça – Sabe o que vamos encontrar lá... Você se lembra disso... Com certeza se lembra...

–É, eu lembro... –Daisy também abaixa a cabeça – Mas temos viajado esse tempo todo sem nenhum resultado e já deu pra perceber que vai continuar assim! Além do mais, acho que o nosso lugar é lá mesmo... Pelo menos até termos alguma pista sobre o que fazer.

–Me desculpe, Daisy, mas só de pensar naquele lugar já é detestável. Afinal, existem várias lembranças detestáveis sobre aquele lugar...

Daisy não responde nada. A equipe continua caminhando em silêncio, até Robert escutar alguma coisa.

–Escutaram isso?

– O que? – pergunta Katherine, tentando ouvir alguma coisa também, sem sucesso. –Eu não estou ouvindo nada!

–Sei lá, parecia que tinha algo se mexendo nas árvores. Mas nem eu estou escutando mais.

–Deve ter sido só impressão. –diz Daisy. –Em todo caso, vamos ter mais cuidado agora.

O trio avança cautelosamente, até ser surpreendido por um robô.

Um dos robôs era vermelho, com o número 3 desenhado no centro, e dois braços com garras. Havia também algo parecido com uma câmera cinza, com a inscrição A-D, no solo. Todos se surpreendem mais ainda quando essa câmera diz, com voz robótica.

–Alvo Daisy the Light Fox localizado. Iniciar programa de captura Raposa-do-Caos.

Após isso, o robô vermelho tenta atacar Daisy, que se esquiva do golpe com uma pirueta. A câmera apenas observa a luta.

Enquanto Daisy continua se esquivando dos golpes, Katherine conecta seu computador de bolso à câmera e coleta informações sobre ela.

Robert acerta um chute na perna direita do robô, mas surte pouco efeito. O robô continua a atacar Daisy, ignorando Robert, que continua a chutar o robô, sem sucesso. De repente, Katherine grita:

–Robert, chuta o braço esquerdo dele!

Robert obedece. O robô tenta atacar Robert, que desvia e acerta outro chute no mesmo ponto. O robô fica atordoado por alguns segundos, e tomba. A câmera cinza anuncia:

–Unidade 3 danificada. Dois novos inimigos identificados. Roubo de dados. Voltando a base.

O robô e a câmera desaparecem.

–Nossa! –exclama Katherine, impressionada. – Que robôs eram esses?

–Não sei, –diz Robert –mas estavam atrás de nós.

–De mim, você quer dizer– diz Daisy, nervosa. –Katherine, como descobriu que o braço esquerdo era o ponto fraco do robô?

–Baixei alguns dados daquela câmera. Os robôs dessa série A-D são programados apenas para lutar e capturar. A câmera cinza é enviada para coletar dados sobre as batalhas e enviá-las para algum receptor. Ela também guarda informações sobre os robôs. Foi assim que consegui todas essas informações.

–Ta, – diz Daisy, interrompendo a explicação. – mas aquela coisa disse algo sobre "programa de captura Raposa-do-Caos". O que é isso, afinal?

–Pelo que descobri, Raposa-do-Caos é um programa cuja finalidade é sugar a energia das sete Esmeraldas do Caos.

–Esmeraldas do Caos? Não são aquelas jóias místicas que segundo a lenda contem um enorme poder e estão escondidas em algum lugar de Mobius?

–Exato. Aqui estão elas.

Katherine aperta alguns botões em seu computador. Então surge na tela uma imagem de sete jóias nas cores vermelha, azul, amarela, verde, branca, turquesa e violeta. Ao fundo, uma grande jóia verde semelhante às outras.

–Eu lhe apresento as sete Esmeralda do Caos e a Esmeralda Mestre! – diz Katherine, com entusiasmo.

–Esmeralda Mestre?

–É. A Esmeralda Mestre é a mais poderosa de todas as oito. Muito pouco se sabe sobre ela. –Katherine faz uma pausa. –De alguma forma, o programa Raposa-do-Caos tem a ver com as esmeraldas e... com você, Daisy.

–Mas o quê? O que eu tenho a ver com as Esmeraldas do Caos?

–Isso eu não sei. Muitas informações sobre o programa estavam bloqueadas.

–Peraí! –interrompe Robert. – Se as informações do programa estavam bloqueadas, porque as outras não estavam?

–Eu não sei. Parecia que estavam desbloqueadas de propósito... Portanto, há uma boa chance de estarmos sendo... enganados.

–Por que não disse antes? Isso me deixa bem mais tranquilo! Isso tudo deve ser invenção de algum cientista louco por aí. – Robert olha para o céu. – Já ta ficando tarde. É melhor a gente acampar e continuar amanhã.

As garotas concordam.

É noite. Katherine e Robert dormem em seus sacos de dormir. A única acordada é Daisy, que ainda pensa sobre os últimos acontecimentos deitada em seu saco de dormir.

–" Esmeraldas do Caos... O que será que elas tem a ver comigo? E quem será que construiu aqueles robôs para me atacar? E por que tenho a sensação de que já vi aquele robô antes? – Daisy olha para Robert. –Robert disse que tudo isso não passa de uma invenção, mas, não foi o que pareceu pra mim. Pra mim, tem alguma coisa estranha por aqui, e eu vou descobrir! Mas é melhor relaxar e dormir agora..."

Daisy adormece.


	3. Capítulo 2 Cidade em ruínas

**2_Cidade em ruínas**

Chega a manhã. A equipe continua a viagem. Ao ver uma estrada, Daisy exclama:

-Chegamos, pessoal!

Pouco tempo depois, o trio chega a uma cidade destruída.

Uma morcega passava por ali, e Katherine pergunta:

-Moça, poderia nos dizer o que aconteceu a essa cidade?

-Essa cidade foi destruída por robôs.

-Como eles eram?-pergunta Daisy.

-Bem, um era azul com o número 1 desenhado e o outro era amarelo com o número 2.

Ao dizer isso, a morcega suspira e se vai.

-Vocês repararam?-pergunta Daisy.

-No que?-perguntam Katherine e Robert, ao mesmo tempo.

-Os robôs. São semelhantes aos que encontramos na floresta.

- É mesmo!-exclama Robert.-Só que o nosso era vermelho e tinha o número 3.

-Vamos procurar mais informações aqui. As pessoas dessa cidade devem saber de alguma coisa sobre esses robôs.-diz Daisy, decidida a encontrar respostas.

Os três caminham até chegarem a um prédio destruído, que antes tinha oito andares. Ao ver um esquilo com o braço esquerdo enfaixado, Daisy se afasta do grupo e pergunta a ele:

-Com licença, o senhor sofreu algum acidente?

-Minha cara jovem,-ele responde.-eu sofri um ataque de um robô que destruiu o prédio onde eu morava e depois fugiu. Parecia que estava procurando algo.

-Para onde ele fugiu naquele dia?

-Ele fugiu para o norte da cidade.

-Obrigada!

Daisy retorna ao grupo e conta o que descobriu.

-Vamos para o norte investigar!-sugere Robert.

As garotas aceitam a sugestão.

Ao chegar ao norte da cidade, o trio se espanta: lá só há ruínas. Antes de começarem a investigação, o trio é surpreendido por uma voz robótica:

-Alvos localizados. Iniciar programa de captura Raposa-do-Caos.

Os três olham para trás e se deparam com a câmera cinza e o robô vermelho novamente. Daisy se esquiva dos golpes desferidos pelo robô tenta chutar o braço esquerdo da máquina, porém dessa vez o robô se defende, o que faz Robert recuar.

É então que Daisy chuta o braço esquerdo do robô.

-Vai, Robert, AGORA!!

Robert chuta novamente o braço do robô, fazendo o robô tombar como da outra vez. A câmera anuncia:

-Unidade 3 danificada. Voltando à base.

A câmera desaparece, levando consigo o robô vermelho.

-Eu retiro o que disse.-diz Robert.- Isso não uma invenção qualquer de um cientista louco qualquer.

-Talvez até seja.-observa Katherine.- Eu havia dito que a câmera cinza enviava informações para um receptor em algum lugar, certo?

-É.-responde Daisy, pensativa.

-Muito bem.-continua a coelha.-Enquanto vocês dois batalhavam com o robô, eu consegui descobrir onde fica esse tal receptor. Se formos até ele, conseguiremos achar o esconderijo desses robôs idiotas!

-Katherine, -diz Daisy, sorrindo- não tenho a menor idéia de como você faz isso, mas você é sensacional, garota!

-Que é isso, Daisy? Somos a Esmeralda da Luz, não somos?

-É isso aí!-completa Robert.-Nos somos a maior equipe de aventureiros do planeta!!


	4. Capítulo 3 O misterioso Dr Eggman

**3_O misterioso Dr. Eggman**

Seguindo as instruções de Katherine, a equipe encontra uma nave, pousada entre árvores. Katherine exclama:

- Aqui está o esconderijo dos misteriosos robôs!!

-E de quem os construiu também… - diz Daisy, pensativa.

-Gente!-grita Robert, observando a nave surpreso. - O que tá acontecendo ali?

As garotas olham para a nave e percebem o motivo do susto do ouriço: a porta da nave se abria lentamente, revelando escadas e um homem descendo por elas.

O homem que saiu da nave era alto e gordo, de roupa vermelha e usando óculos. Ele diz, observando os aventureiros com um sorriso irônico:

-Então vocês realmente vieram! Eu sou o Dr. Eggman, e estava esperando vocês. Especialmente você, Daisy the Light Fox.

"A Katherine tava certa! Aqueles robôs estavam procurando por mim desde o início! O programa de captura Raposa-do-Caos foi criado para ME capturar! Mas… ainda não faz sentido! O que eu tenho a ver com as Esmeraldas do Caos? O que?", pensa Daisy, confusa, mas interrompe seus pensamentos quando vê Eggman apertar um botão de um controle em sua mão. Imediatamente, uma voz vindo da nave anuncia:

-SISTEMAS DE DEFESA ATIVADOS! SISTEMAS DE DEFESA ATIVADOS!

Algumas partes da nave se abrem, revelando armas, que começam a atirar na equipe. Robert tenta atacar Eggman, mas é atingido por um tiro e desmaia. antes que as garotas pudessem fazer qualquer coisa pelo companheiro, Daisy empurra Katherine para desviar de um tiro, que, diferente dos outros, causa uma grande explosão. Com o impacto, as garotas são arremessadas para dentro da nave. Katherine desmaia.

Desesperada, Daisy corre pela nave levando Katherine, até que chega em um beco vazio.A raposa olha para os lados e acha a única coisa que poderia salvá-la: uma Esmeralda do Caos amarela. Impressionada, ela diz:

-Uma esmeralda amarela! Mas não é tão brilhante quanto a da foto do computador de Katherine, mas é uma esmeralda. E se é verdade que tenho algo a ver com as esmeraldas, então ela é minha única chance de sair daqui!

Dois robôs aparecem. Acima deles, está Robert desmaiado dentro de um campo de força. Daisy ergue a esmeralda na altura dos olhos. Os robôs se aproximam. Daisy fecha os olhos e começa a tremer, dizendo:

-Por favor, esmeralda, salve a mim e a meus amigos, é só isso que peço! É só isso que peço! Somente isso!

Os robôs se preparam para atirar. Daisy grita:

-SALVE A MIM E A ELES COMO DA ÚLTIMA VEZ!!!

A esmeralda brilha intensamente.

Daisy desmaia.


	5. Capítulo 4 Cream the Rabbit

**  
4 – Cream the Rabbit**

Daisy acorda em uma ilha, ao lado de seus companheiros, ainda inconscientes. Ela percebe que está sem a esmeralda. Katherine e Robert finalmente acordam.

-O que aconteceu?—os dois perguntam.

-Eu não sei.—responde Daisy, um pouco assustada.

Daisy conta aos amigos sobre a esmeralda. Katherine pega seu computador de bolso e -Eu vou tentar descobrir onde estamos com o meu computador.— diz Katherine, mexendo em seu computador de bolso.

Daisy e Robert esperam até Katherine gritar:

- QUE?

Daisy e Robert se assustam:

-Calma, Katherine!— diz Daisy, tentando acalmar a amiga— O que aconteceu?

- O-o-olha isso aqui!— diz Katherine, assustada, apontando a tela do computador.

Daisy olha a tela. Nela aparece a seguinte informação:

BUSCA CONCLUÍDA ÀS 20h 42min

LOCAL IDENTIFICADO: ILHA FLUTUANTE, ONDE REPOUSAM AS SETE ESMERALDAS DO CAOS E A ESMERALDA MESTRE. TAMBÉM LAR DOS EXTINTOS CLÃS ECHIDNAS

-Onde repousam as sete Esmeraldas do Caos e a Esmeralda Mestre… -diz Daisy, pensando sobre o programa Raposa-do-Caos.

-É uma catástrofe!! –grita Katherine, desesperada.

-Para com o drama, Katherine! –reclama Robert. –A propósito, por que se chama Ilha Flutuante? É completamente impossível ela flutuar!

-Venham comigo que eu mostro porquê. – diz Katherine, totalmente desanimada.

Daisy e Robert seguem a coelha até que Daisy percebe alguns pequenos grãos de areia no chão.

- Puxa, estamos chegando na praia! – diz a raposa.

-Katherine, até onde a gente vai ter que ir? – pergunta Robert.

-Até aqui. – responde a coelha.

Sem olhar, Robert reclama:

-Viemos até aqui pra ver o mar?

Daisy vai para perto de Katherine, para perguntar o motivo do nome da ilha, mas ao chegar lá fica sem fala: Ao invés do mar, o que há na frente é um vazio. A raposa olha para baixo e vê o mar abaixo da ilha. Ela diz, tremendo de susto:

- A-a-a I-i-ilha Flutuante é isso?

-Exatamente, Daisy. Isso é a Ilha Flutuante.—responde Katherine. Nesse momento, Robert já havia visto o mar abaixo da ilha. – Robert , precisa mudar sua definição de "impossível".

-Muito engraçado, Katherine. – ironiza o ouriço roxo – Mas vamos aos assuntos sérios. – Robert fica pálido e grita – COMO VAMOS SAIR DAQUI?

-EU TAMBÉM NÃO SEI!!!!!– responde a coelha.

-E acabar com os meus ouvidos não ajuda muito, - reclama Daisy, tapando os ouvidos.- Mas será que dá pra parar de gritar!

-Tá, desculpa, Daisy. – dizem os dois irmãos.

-Agora, já que não temos a mínima ideia de como sair daqui, por que não vamos procurar as esmeraldas? – sugere Robert – Elas nos colocaram aqui, e elas devem nos tirar daqui também!

- É mesmo! – concorda Katherine. – E, só pra lembrar, o que a Daisy fez com a esmeralda é conhecido como Controle do Caos. É uma habilidade que permite ao usuário controlar a energia das esmeraldas e usá-la para parar o tempo temporariamente, mandar ataques com essa energia ou se teleportar.

-Qualé, gente! – diz Daisy, disfarçando seu nervosismo. – Eu não tenho todo esse poder! Se eu tivesse, eu o controlaria, certo?

-É verdade.- responde Katherine. – Mesmo assim, é melhor ficarmos atentos. Agora vamos procurar as esmeraldas!

Os três saem correndo e Daisy pensa: " É claro que não tenho esse poder! Isso é uma responsabilidade muito grande! Eu não posso ter esse poder! Não posso! NÃO POSSO!!"

.Ao avançar mais um pouco, a equipe acha a Esmeralda Mestre.

-Nossa! Como ela é linda!-exclamam todos, admirados.

- Ela é … sensacional! – exclama Daisy, maravilhada.

Os três são surpreendidos pela voz de uma garotinha:

-Quem são vocês?

Todos olham para trás e vêem uma pequena coelhinha de vestido vermelho.

-Quem é você?-pergunta Daisy, nervosa.

-O meu nome é Cream the Rabbit.

-Muito prazer! Eu sou Daisy the Light Fox, ela é Katherine e ele é Robert.

-Como vocês chegaram aqui?

Daisy conta tudo o que aconteceu, desde a floresta até a chegada na ilha, deixando Cream surpresa.

-Vocês conhecem o Dr. Eggman?-pergunta Cream.

-Infelizmente, sim. E perdemos para ele.-responde Daisy, aborrecida ao lembrar a derrota.

-Talvez os meus amigos possam ajudar vocês.

-É mesmo?-diz Daisy, recuperando o ânimo.-Onde eles estão?

-Sigam-me!

O grupo segue Cream até uma pequena casa de madeira, com o desenho de um equidna em cima da porta. Cream é atendida por Tails:

-Oi, Cream! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Cream conta sobre Daisy e os outros.

-Será que podemos ajudar eles, Tails?-ela pergunta.

-É claro que podemos! Só precisamos esperar os outros chegarem.

Essas últimas palavras deixam Cream assustada.

-O que aconteceu?

-Rouge tentou roubar a Esmeralda Mestre. Knuckles percebeu e os dois foram para algum lugar da ilha, e Sonic saiu sendo perseguido pela Amy pra variar um pouco. Mas eles podem entrar se você é amiga deles.

-Podemos entrar, pessoal!-diz Daisy para seus companheiros.

Todos entram e, após conversarem por algum tempo, Cream diz:

-É melhor irmos dormir e conversar amanhã com os outros.

Cream coloca três colchões no chão para os visitantes e todos dormem.


	6. Capítulo 5 Um passado misterioso

**5_ Um passado misterioso**

É noite. Katherine e Robert estão dormindo, assim como Tails e Cream em outro quarto. A única acordada é Daisy, que pensa:

"-" Cream the Rabbit… Essa garota foi muito simpática com a gente. E ela disse que conhecia o Eggman, e que os amigos dela podiam ajudar. Mas… eu não sei se posso confiar neles. Ainda mais sobre contar meu passado a eles! Por mim, ninguém deveria saber desse passado. Não desse passado que nunca saiu da minha mente…"

Daisy começa a se lembrar:

-"_Era de manhã. Meu pai havia viajado, e só eu e minha mãe estávamos em casa. Eu saí para me encontrar com Katherine e Robert. Tudo estava normal, eu praticando minhas acrobacias, Katherine estudando, e Robert conversando com nós duas. Foi quando de repente, alguns robôs entraram na cidade. Não demorou muito para aparecerem mais e mais deles. Também não demorou muito para que eles começassem a atacar a cidade e robotizar qualquer um na sua frente! Eu Katherine e Robert fugimos em direção a Green Hill, mas durante isso… - _Daisy fecha os olhos com a lembrança. -… _Nós três vimos os pais de Robert serem robotizados por um dos robôs… Foi a pior coisa de toda essa história. Quando chegamos à Green Hill, um robô nos perseguiu. Katherine e Robert foram atingidos por ele, mas não foram robotizados. Então, vi… uma Esmeralda do Caos… amarela. Na época, nem me preocupei em saber o que era. Só a segurei e disse:"_

_-"Por favor, seja lá o que você for, nos salve! Nos salve! Por favor, nos salve! NOS SALVE"!! _

_"Daí, eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, estava com Katherine e Robert do meu lado. Estávamos perdidos, mas a salvo dos robôs. Então criamos a Esmeralda da Luz para descobrir algo sobre nosso passado, e fizemos nosso juramento:"_

_- "Ficaremos sempre juntos e jamais machucaremos alguém para conseguir o que queremos!"_

Daisy pensa sobre Eggman:

-" Os robôs que encontramos na floresta e na nave são iguais aos que atacaram a cidade. E todos eles são de Eggman, portanto foi ele queatacou a cidade, mas não foi pelo programa Raposa-do-Caos. Naquela época ele não devia estar me procurando."

"Bom, não adianta pensar nisso agora. É melhor dormir."

Daisy adormece. 

Daisy acorda no dia seguinte e segue para fora do quarto, onde encontra Cream.

-Bom dia, Daisy!-diz Cream ao ver a sua nova amiga.

-Oi, Cream!-diz Daisy, retribuindo o carinho da coelha. -Ei! Quem é esse do seu lado?

-Ah, é! Esqueci de te contar! Esse é Cheese, meu chao de estimação.

-Chao chao!-exclama Cheese, contente.

-Vamos, Daisy! Todos querem conhecer você!-avisa Cream. -Ah! Eu já contei para eles tudo o que você me disse ontem!

As duas avançam um pouquinho mais, até serem interrompidas por duas vozes:

-Esperem a gente!

Daisy e Cream olham para trás e vêem Katherine e Robert correndo para alcançá-las.

Os quatro seguem até uma sala, onde todos os aguardavam.

-Bem, gente, -diz Cream.- Esses são Daisy, Katherine e Robert. Pessoal, aqueles são Sonic, Knuckles e Amy.

Após vários "olás", todos se sentam em alguns sofás que estavam ali.

- Como vocês chegaram à Leaf Forest?- pergunta Sonic.

-Bem, - diz Daisy. - Nossa cidade foi destruída por robôs, que agora sabemos que eram do Eggman, então passamos a viajar para descobrir o motivo do ataque. Chegamos lá por acaso.

-"Não sabia que a Daisy era tão boa em encurtar histórias!" - pensa Robert.

-Cream, Daisy, Katherine, Robert, -chama Tails de seu laboratório.-Venham aqui!

-Vamos lá!-diz Cream.

Enquanto seguem para o laboratório, Cream pergunta:

-Daisy, qual é o nome da equipe de vocês?

-Esmeralda da Luz.


	7. Capítulo 6 O voo

**6_ O voo**

Cream e os outros chegam ao laboratório.

-O que foi, Tails?-pergunta Cream, um pouco preocupada.

-Olhem isso! - diz Tails, apontando a tela de um computador.

Todos observam a tela, que mostrava uma nave de Eggman voando.

-Ele está vindo pra cá, Tails? - pergunta Daisy, nervosa.

-Sem dúvida nenhuma, está. - responde Tails.

-Então temos que ir até ele primeiro! - diz Robert, decidido a acabar com Eggman.

-É um ótimo plano, Robert, - diz Katherine, ironicamente. - Agora… esse plano diz como aprender a voar?

-Muito engraçado, Katherine, muito engraçado… - diz Robert.

-Deixem isso comigo! - diz Tails, querendo animar os outros.

Tails aperta um botão. Imediatamente um portão se abre, mostrando o fundo da casa.

-Venham comigo. - chama Tails.

Os outros obedecem. Logo encontram dois aviões, um era vermelho de asas cinza, e o outro era azul com detalhes amarelos.

Eu lhes apresento o Tornado e o Ciclone!

Todos ficam impressionados. Katherine, maravilhada, observa o Tornado e diz:

-Uau! É um avião com configurações de batalha especiais e sistemas de voo sensacionais e asas supervelozes e Tails, onde conseguiu essa maravilha aérea?

- Robert, -diz Daisy, cochichando.- como ela soube tudo isso só de olhar?

-Eu me pergunto é como ela consegue falar tão rápido!

Os cochichos são interrompidos pela explicação de Tails:

- Infelizmente, o Ciclone não está em condições de voar. Portanto, só poderemos alcançar Eggman com o Tornado. O que significa que Sonic, Knuckles e Amy não poderão ir. Só nós iremos.

-Mas, Tails, não seria melhor levar um dos três no meu lugar? - pergunta Cream. - Você sabe que eu não sou boa em lutas…

- O que interessa no momento, Cream, - explica Tails. - é que estaremos no céu quando acharmos o Eggman. E além de mim, você é a única da equipe que sabe voar! E além disso, você pode não lutar bem, mas o Cheese já tá aprendendo!

-Chao chao!

-Cream, você realmente sabe voar? - pergunta Katherine.

-Sim, quer ver?

Cream alça voo, sendo seguida pelo fiel chao Cheese. Depois do voarem um pouco para mostrar aos amigos, ela pousa.

-Caramba, Cream! - exclama Robert. - Isso foi incrível!!

-Que é isso, gente! - diz Cream, encabulada.

-Tá legal, tudo pronto, agora vamos arrebentar o Eggman!- diz Daisy, decidida.

Tails entra na cabine do piloto do Tornado, Daisy e Robert sobem na asa do avião, seguidos por Cream e Katherine. Porém, antes de subirem, Katherine pergunta:

-Cream, posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro, Katherine! O que é?

- Me ensina a voar?

-Claro que sim!

As duas sobem na outra asa, e o Tornado parte.

No Tornado, a viagem segue calma. Cream ensinou Katherine a voar e agora as duas eram ótimas nisso. Enquanto praticavam, conversavam também:

- Ô Cream, aquele seu amigo, o Knuckles… - diz Katherine.

- Que tem ele? - pergunta Cream, estranhando a fala da amiga.

- É que… bom, ele é… um echidna. Só isso, não é nada de mais.

-Ah, claro, eu devia ter imaginado! Estranhou isso, né?

-É, estranhei.

-O Knuckles é o único sobrevivente do clã echidna. Se quiser mais detalhes, pode falar com ele quando a gente voltar.

-Certo. Valeu, Cream. Quer praticar mais um pouco?

-É claro que sim!

Na outra asa do Tornado, Daisy percebe que Robert está pensativo. Ela chega até ele e pergunta:

-Robert, tudo bem?

-…

-Robert?

-Valeu, Daisy…

-Que?

-Valeu por não contar nosso passado a eles.

Daisy sorri.

-Eu não tive coragem de contar a verdade. Achei que isso deveria ficar só entre nós.

-Eu também acho isso.

A conversa é interrompida por Tails:

-Pessoal, olhem ali!

Todos os presentes olham para frente e veem a nave de Eggman se aproximando.

-Escutem, pessoal!- grita Tails da cabine. - Eu tenho um plano: Eu e Cream distraímos o Eggman enquanto Daisy, Katherine e Robert acham um maneira de entrar na nave! Entenderam?

-Certo! - respondem todos, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Logo o Tornado entra em configuração de batalha, e Cream arremessa Chesse contra a nave. A Esmeralda da Luz espera até que o Tornado abre uma passagem na nave .

A equipe entra na nave, e logo avistam duas cápsulas se abrindo.


	8. Capítulo 7 Descobertas finais

**7_Descobertas finais**

Das cápsulas saem dois ouriços robotizados que começam a atacar o trio, apesar de que o alvo principal parecia ser Daisy.

Durante o ataque, os três se separam. Daisy olha bem nos ouriços-robôs e vê que eles são os pais de Robert!

Daisy continua fugindo até encontrar novamente a Esmeralda do Caos amarela. Porém, desta vez ela brilhava como a da imagem do computador de Katherine. Daisy pensa: "Se esse brilho é natural para elas, então as outras..."

Daisy olha para a esmeralda. Atrás dela haviam outras esmeralda da mesma cor, mas menos brilhantes do que o normal.

"… eram clones!"

Ao ver os robôs se aproximando, a raposa ergue a esmeralda na altura dos olhos e os fecha. Mas, dessa vez não desmaia, e vê que se teleportou com a esmeralda para um corredor, em frente a uma porta.

Daisy se lembra da explicação de Katherine sobre Controle do Caos e diz para si mesma:

-Todo esse tempo fiquei fingindo que não usava Controle do Caos. Tentei até me convencer de que não usava. Mas desde que Katherine contou sobre o Controle do Caos, eu percebi que era essa a solução do mistério de meu passado. - Daisy abaixa a cabeça - Mistério que não contei nem ao menos aos meus melhores amigos. Katherine… Robert… me desculpem… - Daisy faz uma pausa, e de repente se anima. - Mas não é hora de ficar se lamentando! Katherine e Robert contam comigo e não vou desapontá-los! Eu vou acabar com Eggman de uma vez por todas!

Daisy entra pela porta à sua frente, chegando a uma sala com alguns computadores. Eggman chega, dizendo:

-Finalmente estamos a sós, Daisy.

-O que você quer comigo?-pergunta Daisy, com raiva.

-O QUE QUERO COM VOCÊ?-grita Eggman. -Eu robotizei uma cidade tentando te capturar, criei robôs especiais para achar você, e você NÃO SABE que quero seu poder, Daisy the Light Fox? Fiquei querendo o poder daquele ouriço azul o tempo todo, e me esqueci que o poder que queria estava em você!Mas já tinha a perdido de vista. Porém, agora...

Eggman é interrompido por Daisy, que estava extremamente irritada:

-Você... vai...me...pagar! Você fez eu e meus amigos sofrerem, e agora quem vai sofrer é você! CONTROLE DO CAOS!

Após esse grito, o tempo pára completamente dentro da sala.

Perto dali, Katherine "desrobotizou" seus pais, que caíram no chão, inconscientes. O ouriço roxo decide procurar Daisy. Katherine concorda.

Os dois chegam à porta da sala onde Daisy estava a tempo de ouvir "Controle do Caos". Em seguida, Katherine pára.

-Vamos, Katherine!-diz Robert. -Temos que ajudar a Daisy!

-Não! Se houve Controle do Caos nessa sala, o tempo pode estar paralisado!

Dentro da sala, Daisy aplica vários golpes em Eggman. Ela estava pronta para dar o golpe final, mas, nesse exato momento, ela se lembra do juramento que fez junto dos companheiros quando formou a Esmeralda da Luz:

_-"… jamais machucaremos alguém para conseguir o que queremos!" _

A lembrar isso, Daisy faz a si mesma uma pergunta: "É assim que isso vai acabar Daisy? Com você traindo sua própria equipe? Seu próprio juramento?"

Daisy larga Eggman, o encosta em uma parede e pega um cartão necessário para acessar os computadores, logo depois, o tempo volta a correr na sala. Eggman diz:

- Você é patética! Podia ter acabado comigo, e é isso que faz?

-Você é o único ser patético aqui! Só pensa em ter poder, sua vida só se baseia nisso! Não há nada mais patético que isso!

Daisy acessa um computador com o cartão. Porém, nesse momento, uma voz robótica anuncia:

Sistema invadido. Auto destruição ativada.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Gostou de ser enganada, pirralha?-ri Eggman, antes de se teletransportar com uma invenção especial dele.

Daisy sai da sala, onde encontra seus companheiros e avisa:

-Gente, esse lugar vai...

-Já sabemos!-responde Katherine, desesperada.

-Eu tenho como tirar a gente daqui!-diz Daisy.

-53, 52, 51... -anuncia a voz robótica.

-Mas os nossos pais estão aqui, Robert!-diz Katherine. -Não podemos deixá-los!

-42, 41, 40...

-Eles estão mortos, Katherine!-diz Robert, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-37, 36, 35...

-Não estão! Eu sei que não estão! Eu sinto isso!

-29, 28, 27...

-Katherine, sou filho deles e aceito isso! Por que você não pode aceitar também?

-20, 19, 18...

Nesse momento Katherine começa a chorar.

-17, 16, 15...

-Katherine, por favor, não fica chateada, mas você tem que aceitar a verdade!

-10, 9, 8...

Katherine corre para a sala onde os seus pais estão.

-Katherine!!-gritam Robert e Daisy.

-3, 2...

-CONTROLE DO CAOS!!! -grita Daisy.

Daisy e Robert reaparecem na praia de uma cidade desconhecida. Daisy chora pela perda de sua melhor amiga. Robert tenta consolá-la, mas não consegue esconder as lágrimas.

De repente, os dois olhem para o céu e avistam Katherine voando e se esforçando para carregar seus pais.

Katherine aterrissa sentindo os abraços dos companheiros, deixando seus pais de lado.


	9. Epílogo Despedidas

**Epílogo_Despedidas**

Dois dias depois da aventura, a Esmeralda da Luz havia construído uma base secreta na cidade. Daisy praticava algumas acrobacias, Katherine pesquisava algumas coisas em seu computador de bolso (que ela chamou de Cream the Machine, para homenagear a amiga) e Robert se despedia dos pais, que resolveram voltar para a cidade de onde vieram.

Robert se aproxima de Daisy, que o vê e pergunta:

-O que aconteceu, Robert? Você parece contente!

-São meus pais.-ele responde. Eles disseram que acharam uma nova amiga por aí, uma tal de Vanilla. Não param de falar nela.

-Ei, pessoal!

Os dois tomam um susto com essa fala de Katherine.

-Me desculpem.-ela continua-Por que não saímos daqui um pouco?

Todos aceitam a sugestão. De repente, eles começam a escutar uma discussão:

-Nunca mais vou aceitar uma sugestão sua!

-A culpa não é minha!

Eram Sonic, Amy e Knuckles. O echidna continua a discussão:

- VOCÊS VÃO CALAR A BOCA OU NÃO?

O que aconteceu?-pergunta Daisy.

-Eu e o Sonic fomos ajudar o Knuckles a proteger a Esmeralda Mestre. Rouge apareceu e o Sonic começou a falar quando Knuckles foi enganado pelo Eggman. Isso me irritou e eu acertei meu martelo nele.-explicou Amy, irritada.

- Ah, tá, entendi! - diz Sonic, irônicamente. - Você tá dizendo que o Knuckles é um anjinho, e eu sou uma criatura extremamente PATÉTICA!

-Cala a boca, Sonic! Eu não disse isso!

-Disse sim!

-VÃO CALAR A BOCA OU NÃO?

-Cala a boca você, Knuckles! Não tem nada a ver com a história!

Cream e Tails chegam ao local.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntam os dois.

Katherine explicou o mesmo que Amy.

Daisy olhava fixamente para Sonic desde que Amy disse a palavra "Eggman". Ela se lembra das palavras do cientista: "? Fiquei querendo o poder daquele ouriço azul o tempo todo, e me esqueci que o poder que queria estava em você!".

-Vocês vão embora?-pergunta Cream.

-Não.-respondem Daisy, Katherine e Robert.

-Cream,- diz Katherine.-eu quero agradecer você, porque...

-Não foi nada, Katherine!

-Não, é sério! Sem você, talvez eu estivesse... morta agora.

-É verdade, Cream!-diz Daisy.-Todos nós devemos agradecer você.

Após essa frase todos, menos Sonic e Daisy, foram conhecer a base secreta da Esmeralda da Luz.

-Sonic,-diz Daisy, ainda com a lembrança das palavras de Eggman na cabeça.-acho que tenho que agradecer a você também.

-Mas eu não ajudei em nada!

Daisy se junta aos outros, deixando o ouriço azul ali, confuso.


End file.
